


Gone Down Again

by Cerberusia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: We both knew what we had to do. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try to find a way to survive down here in Tartarus that didn't involve doingthatwith Nico.





	Gone Down Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



We both knew what we had to do. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try to find a way to survive down here in Tartarus that didn't involve doing _that_ with Nico.

"...because there's no way that's the only option," I finished. Beside me, Nico was mulishly silent. He'd given up replying to my increasingly desperate stream of thought-processing some time ago.

It wasn't like _Annabeth_ and I had had to have sex to survive Tartarus. Which was fortunate, because despite us being horny teenagers, sex had been the last thing on my mind all through that horrible experience. I genuinely don't think I've ever thought less about my dick while alone with a hot girl. Well, alone apart from all the empousai and gorgons and other distinctly unsexy creatures. Sure, empousai are hot at first - until you notice the brass leg, the red eyes, and the sharp, sharp teeth.

But Nico and I were growing weaker and weaker, and it was only our first day. Nico had estimated that it would take us roughly a week in outside-time to get to the Doors of Death. On the bright side, that was less than it had been the first time I did this. On the very, very dark side, I was in Tartarus again, and it _sucked_.

Though not as much as Nico and I were going to have to suck each other's dicks, apparently. I'd asked, when Nico had first revealed the way - that he still insisted was the only way - we could keep from getting weaker and weaker and eventually dying down here, what exactly that entailed. Like, handjobs? Full-on full-gay anal fucking? Nico had managed to go more bloodless and bright red simultaneously, and said through tight, chapped lips, _semen_. Which put paid to my idea of us jerking each other off with our eyes closed.

Frankly, I'd have felt a little better if Nico had appeared as deeply freaked out as I was by this development. But instead of getting angry, Nico had retreated into stony upset silence. I felt a little like I should try to be reassuring, especially since I was pretty sure that Nico had never even had sex before, and this couldn't be how he wanted to lose his cherry; but I was pretty upset myself, so here I was, muttering wild half-formed plans to myself about how we were going to get out of Tartarus without anybody's dick going where it shouldn't.

Unfortunately, although Nico looked tired, he looked no more tired than usual; meanwhile I could feel weakness creeping into my limbs and making them heavy and slow. Death was all around us, and it wanted us to join it. Nico had said, _It'll be worse for you,_ and he was horribly right.

I was still in denial about the whole thing by the time I tripped over the rocky ground and just...didn't get back up again. I was worried that the noise might attract monsters, though Nico had assured me that we were taking the less-populated path, and that most of the monsters in Tartarus were still pretty weak right now, after we'd sent so many of them here with prejudice. They still needed to build their strength to escape.

"Percy!" Nico's hands clamped onto my shoulders and tried to pull me back upright. It almost worked - he was a lot stronger than he looked - but my legs just wouldn't cooperate, so short of Nico throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, there was no place for me to go but the ground.

Nico helped me flop down onto my back this time, which was better than landing on my face, I guessed. Even upside-down, Nico's expression was worried.

"Do I need to say it again?" he asked.

I spread my arms, which felt like they were weighed down with lead. I still didn't want anything to do with Nico's dick. But I wanted to die down here even less.

"Do your worst. Or your best, I guess."

That didn't make Nico look any happier. I closed my eyes. That meant I had no idea what he was doing, but despite that awkward moment when he'd let his father imprison me in Hades, Nico had proven himself trustworthy. Besides, it was kind of restful, lying here on the cold hard ground of Tartarus. It no longer felt cold to me. That was probably a bad sign.

"Keep your eyes closed." Nico's voice sounded close and far away at the same time. Naturally, I opened my eyes. I caught a glimpse of Nico's concentrating face before a warm black weight covered my eyes - Nico's hand. There was a pressure against my sides. I breathed through my mouth and thought of all the great homecooked meals I was going to eat once we got out of here.

Through what felt like seawater, I heard Nico make a couple of ragged noises. Something bumped the underside of my chin. I still couldn't see anything.

Something nudged my bottom lip and pressed into my mouth. Nico made more noises, and the salty bleachy seawater was filling my mouth -

Acting on instinct, I tried to spit it out; but Nico held my jaw shut as the tip of his dick slid free of my mouth.

"You _have_ to s-swallow it," he insisted, and I could feel the little orgasmic tremors running through his slight body as something dribbled down my neck. I thrashed, but Nico's weight on my chest kept me pinned until I'd let the disgusting slimy semen run down my throat.

As I did, I felt the strength running back into my limbs, like a bouncy castle re-inflating. I reached up and grabbed Nico's thighs, intending to throw him off by force.

"Stay still," he said breathlessly. "I-I'm getting up." The weight on my chest eased. Nico's hand left my eyes, and I blinked in blurry confusion at the pale smudge of his face - then he put his hand back. I flexed my fingers, ready to tear his away.

"Don't look at me," he murmured. I heard shuffling, the sound of a zip, and finally Nico's weight and the animal awareness of another body close to mine left me entirely. I kept my eyes closed for a long moment.

When I opened then, I found Nico sitting next to me, wreathed in shadow.

"Don't make me do that again," he said lowly. He looked tired and embarrassed. Well, that made two of us. The fatigue kept me from shaking him until his teeth rattled, and the embarrassment kept me from saying thanks for saving my life, again. I wasn't going to say _thank you_ for being held down and force-fed come.

We got up and continued our journey through the enveloping, sulphurous mists of Tartarus.


End file.
